iron_man_deutschfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Natasha Romanova
Stichpunkte Quelle- Marvel-Filme Wiki * Sie wurde 1984 geboren * Sie ist eine ehemalige KGB- und eine aktive S.H.I.E.L.D. Agentin * Sie ist eine hervorragende und ausgebildete Nahkampf und Spionage Agentin * Sie spielt in Iron Man 2 mit und in allen Avengers Filmen * Es wird ein eigener Film über sie gedreht * In: ,,Marvel´s the Avengers" spielt sie am Anfang eine sehr große Rolle Biografie Iron Man 2 Natasha wird von S.H.I.E.L.D. unter dem Decknamen Natalie Rushman bei Stark Industries als Tony Starks Assistentin eingeschleust, um ihn zu überwachen. Pepper Potts ist Natasha zunächst ein Dorn im Auge, doch im Laufe des Films verstehen die beiden Frauen sich immer besser. Auf Nick Furys Anweisungen enttarnt sich Black Widow als Agentin und hilft Stark von nun an aktiv bei seinem Kampf gegen Ivan Vanko. Marvel's The Avengers Zu Beginn des Film sehen wir Natasha, wie sie an einen Stuhl gefesselt von zwei Verbrechern ein brutales vermeintliches Verhör über sich ergehen lassen muss. Als Phil Coulson sie anruft wird schnell klar, dass das Gegenteil der Fall ist. Natasha hat eigene Schwäche und Hilflosigkeit vorgetäuscht, um ihrerseits Informationen aus ihrem Peiniger heraus zu locken. Da ihre Dienste nun anderweitig gebraucht werden, überwältigt sie ihre Gegener mühelos und macht sich auf den Weg nach Indien. Nick Fury hat Natasha beauftragt, dort Bruce Banner aufzusuchen und ihm von der Avenger-Initiative zu berichten. Er braucht ihre außergewöhnlichen rethorischen Fähigkeiten, um dieses wichtigste Mitglied der Gruppe zur Zusammenarbeit zu bewegen, was ihr auch gelingt. Die von ihr zu Anfang demonstrierte Verhörtaktik hilft ihr auch bei den Avengers weiter, als sie versucht, von Loki mehr über seinen Plan zu erfahren. Während des Gesprächs erzählt Natasha ihm, dass sie in Hawkeyes Schuld steht und es unerträglich findet, diese nicht begleichen zu können. Diese Aussage stellt sich diesmal allerdings tatsächlich als wahr heraus. The Return of the First Avenger Zusammen mit Captain America versucht sie gegen die feindliche Organisation HYDRA vorzugehen, die sich bei S.H.I.E.L.D eingeschleust hat. Avengers: Age of Ultron Black Widow kämpft am Anfang gemeinsam mit den Avengers, um Lokis Zepter zu bekommen. Dabei merkt man, dass der Hulk Widow vertraut. Die Beziehung zwischen Bruce und Natasha wird in Age of Ultron ausgeweitet. Black Widow flirtet viel mit ihm und beginnt in Hawkeyes Haus eine Romanze mit Bruce. Später nimmt Ultron sie gefangen, nachdem sie von einem Flugzeug fiel, während sie versuchte den Körper für Ultron zu bekommen. Bruce rettet Natasha und bietet ihr an, mit ihm zu fliehen und nicht zu kämpfen. Widow küsst ihn darauf hin, schubst ihn einen Abgrund runter und meint sie brauche ihn jetzt grün. So kämpfen sie gemeinsam mit Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver, War Machine, Vision und den anderen Avengers gegen Ultron. Am Ende verschwindet der Hulk, da er eine Beziehung mit Natasha zu gefährlich für sie hält. Letztendlich bilden Widow und der Captain die New Avengers aus. The First Avenger: Civil War Zu Beginn des Films arbeitet Black Widow mit Falcon, Scarlet Witch und Captain America zusammen, um in Lagos Brock Rumlow zu stoppen, der biologische Gefahrenstoffe stehlen will. Gemeinsam können sie Rumlow und seine Leute aufhalten, jedoch sprengt sich Rumlow selbst in die Luft, um Captain America zu töten. Scarlet Witch bündelt die Explosion und leitet sie nach oben ab, wobei ein Gebäude beschädigt wird und Unschuldige sterben. Später weist Thaddeus Ross die Avengers auf das geplante Sokovia-Abkommen hin, das den Einsatz der Avengers reglementieren soll. Es kommt zu Meinungsverschiedenheiten zwischen den Avengers. Natasha stellt sich auf die Seite des Abkommens, mit der Begründung, dass sie so wenigstens noch eingeschränkt operieren könnten, statt gar nicht mehr. Sie ist bei der UN-Abstimmung anwesend, wo sie König T'Chaka und seinen Sohn T'Challa kennenlernt. Während T'Chakas Rede kommt es zu einem Bombenanschlag, durch den T'Chaka getötet wird. Natasha und T'Challa überleben leicht verletzt. Es scheint so, als wäre der Anschlag vom Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes ausgeführt worden. Natasha versucht Steve Rogers dazu zu überreden, sich aus der Sache rauszuhalten, damit er es nicht noch schlimmer macht. Er hört jedoch nicht auf sie und bald ist er ein gesuchter Krimineller, der abseits des Gesetzes agiert. Trotz Bedenken schließt sich Natasha Tony Starks Team an, um Captain America und den Winter Soldier an der Flucht zu hindern. Es kommt zu einem Kampf auf dem Leipziger Flughafen. Natasha erkennt, dass die beiden aus gutem Grund auf der Flucht sind und stellt sich gegen ihr eigenes Team, indem sie T'Challa mit Elektroschocks ausbremst, bis Steve und Bucky fliehen können. Kategorie:Black Widow Kategorie:Iron man Kategorie:Avengers